screenplayprohdfandomcom-20200214-history
Specifications
= Roles = This player has capabilities and limitations that make it more suitable to some roles, and less suitable to others. = Hardware Requirements = * 350 MHz Pentium class processor or higher * USB 2.0 or 10/100 Ethernet connection1 * 64MB RAM The ScreenPlay Pro HD also supports wireless access via supported USB WiFi adapter (not included in package). = Supported Operating Systems = * Microsoft® Windows® 2000 Professional / XP Home / XP Professional / XP Professional 64x / Windows Vista™ (all versions) * GNU/Linux 2.6 (needs samba to transfer files over the network) = Supported Connections = Output connections * HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) — supports 480p, 576p, 720p 50/60 Hz, and 1080i 50/60 Hz * Composite video and audio R/L * Component video: Y, Pb, Pr — supports 480i/480p, 576p, 720p, and 1080i * Coaxial S/PDIF output Input connections * Composite video and audio R/L Other connections * USB Host Type A plug (flat form factor, for connecting other devices to the ScreenPlay Pro HD) * USB Slave Type B plug (square form factor, for connecting the ScreenPlay Pro HD to the computer) * RJ-45 Ethernet * Power * Hardware Lock = Supported Media Formats = NOTE: Although the ScreenPlay Pro HD supports the listed file types, it might not be able to support every codec used to create the files. Check Answer 20311 for the latest information on supported file types. Audio * AAC * AIFF * MP3 * OGG Vorbis * WAV * AC3 (Dolby Digital Encoding) * DTS * M4A * PCM * WMA Video * MPEG-1 * MPEG-2 — AVI, VOB * MPEG-4 — AVI, DivX 3.11, 4.x, 5.x, XviD * DivX HD * DVD Supported file extensions for videos and associated audio/support files include avi, dat, divx, mov, mp2, mp4, mpe, mpeg, mpg, m4a, m4v, vob, xvid, ifo, iso (DVD ISO), MKV*, DMF, TS MKV only supports Xvid and NOT H.264 directly from the player. There is a program that will stream H.264 from your PC to the ScreenPlay by transcoding it to a compatible format. However, the file cannot be on your ScreenPlay to do this, it has to be on your PC. Photos * BMP * JPG * JPEG = Drive attributes = Capacity * 1 TB * 500 GB Weight * 0.98 kg (2.16 lbs) Dimensions * Length: 14.5 cm (5.7") * Width: 7.6 cm (3") * Height: 18.4 cm (7.26") Data transfer rates (maximum) * USB 2.0 — 480Mb/s * USB 1.1 — 12Mb/s Format * Supported file system: NTFS (default), FAT32 External Power Supply The ScreenPlay Pro HD Multimedia Player is powered by an Energy Star qualified adapter for a better environment. * Input Voltage: 100Vac - 240Vac +/- 10% * Output Voltage: 12VDC +/- 5% * Max current: 2.0 amp Technical specifications are subject to change without notice and may change depending upon your computer performance and specifications. = Internals = * RealTek 1282 (confirmed) * For early 1 TB units: Seagate 1TB Barracuda 7200.11 SATA drive (3 Gbs/sec interface) model ST31000340AS . Later units have had Hitachi or Western Digital Green hard drives. * Mips 4KEc Processor * 64MB RAM (type unknown). = Firmware = * It runs a uClinux distribution with a custom 2.6 kernel.